Big Smoke's Bizarre Adventure
Big Smoke's Bizarre Adventure is the seventh chapter of The Beatles At The Literature Club. Synopsis So around thirty minutes later, the teacher arrived. He was tall, clean shaven, with not a speck of hair to be found. He looked like a teacher that arrives straight out of the 1970s, with blue trousers and a green shirt. He was also carrying a large maths ruler, which bizarrely nobody questioned. He said "Now it's time for everybody's favourite subject, Math! Answer the three questions correctly, and you might get something special." The teacher then wrote down "3 x 3 =". Luke raised his hand in a similar way the JoJo characters did in Great Days and told him the answer was 9. The teacher said "Great job! That's right!" and gave him a shiny quarter. The teacher then wrote down "14 + 15 =", and Nicole raised her hand and told him the answer was 29. Then the teacher wrote down a seemingly impossible question, which he asked Joseph Joestar to answer. Joseph said the answer was 1988 (a reference to the year Stardust Crusaders takes place in), but the answer was WRONG. The teacher slapped his ruler and Joseph said "OH NO!". The students all ran out of the class, but the teacher began to chase after them. The teacher got help from several of his allies, including the principal, a girl with a jumprope, a robot that hugs people for all eternity, a sock puppet, a bully, and a green broom. George told them all that "it's all in the mind, y'know". Just as it looked like the teacher and his allies would be victorious, they are suddenly stopped by something. It was the sound of someone saying "YOU PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE, FOOL!". They all turned around to see, surprisingly, Big Smoke, carrying his iconic baseball bat. Big Smoke then used the bat to kill the teacher and all his allies, and took all the students to Cluckin' Bell. When asked how Big Smoke knew where they were, he said "I just followed the DAMN TRAIN!". While at Cluckin' Bell, they encounter Daniel J. D'Arby, who challenges them all to a game of poker. Despite being incredibly knowledgable when it comes to poker, he is easily beaten by Luke, Peter, and Nicole (even tho they had never played the game before), and he RETIRES. They then encounter Telence T. D'Arby, who is playing video games with Hol Horse for some unknown reason. The two then battle Luke and his friends but Telence dies. Hol, who survived, ends up joining Luke and Peter for some reason and becomes one of their closest friends. Then, Funny Valentine and Diego Brando appear out of nowhere to also challenge them, but are also defeated. N'Doul also appears, and uses his Stand to GET LUKE'S EYES. However he is quickly taken out by Yuri, who stabbed him to death. Then, Frieza and Enrico Pucci appear to kill them all, but are defeated by Goku, Vegeta, and Mr. Popo, who for some reason had been part of the Literature Club the entire time. Santana, Wamuu, Esidisi, and Kars also appear to defeat Luke, Peter, and their friends, but are also defeated. Luke and Peter wonder where all these foes are coming from, and why they're after them. Dean wondered... and he was thunderstruck by what he thought. Could this be.... the work.... of Dadsuki? Some point during this time, Jeremy Hillary Boob, Ph.D, Rudol von Stroheim, Anne, Protessa, Papyrus, Sans, Mio Akiyama, Yuuko Aioi, all the girls from Katawa Shoujo, Will Anthonio Zeppeli, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, and Kurt Cobain all join the Literature Club. But this isn't really important to the story, and I couldn't think of anywhere else to include this information, so I decided to include it here. Category:Episodes Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Episodes